Axis Mundi cz. 8
Pałac Zeusa, Olimp Najważniejszy spośród Pałaców Bogów Olimpijskich, położony na szczycie Świętej Góry był dla Odyseusza dziełem sztuki. Jego doskonałość aż zabierała wojownikowi dech w piersiach. Olbrzymie ściany stworzone zostały tylko z najwyższej jakości materiałów, zdobione dodatkowo zaporowymi ilościami srebra i złota. Praktycznie na każdym kroku Odyseusz mijał rzeźby przedstawiające idealne, ludzkie i boskie sylwetki, obok których nie dało się przejść obojętnie. Wielu wojowników którzy doznali niewypowiedzianego zaszczytu wejścia do Pałacu Ojca Bogów spędzali całe godziny, wzdychając do rzeźb przedstawiających kobiety o niewypowiedzianej urodzie. Wiele z nich zostało stworzonych przez największych mistrzów sztuki Hellady- rzeźbiarza Fidiasza, który podobno stworzył największy i najwspanialszy z istniejących posągów Zeusa i Pigmaliona, króla Cypru który za życia stworzył tak piękną rzeźbę, że aż się w niej zakochał. Odyseusz kochał każdą chwilę jaką spędzał w tym miejscu, cuda Olimpu nawet jemu odejmowały mowę. A przecież za życia widział chyba więcej cudów niż ktokolwiek przed nim i po nim. Czy pośród Olimpijczyków był chociaż jeden który nie słyszał o jego dokonaniach w czasie walk o Troję i późniejszym powrocie do domu? Odyseusz uderzył sie lekko w głowę pięścią, jakby chcąc dzięki temu odegnać zbędne myśli. Musiał kierować się przecież do Sali Tronowej i zdać raport. A sala robiła podobne wrażenie jak cały Pałac. Ogromna, owalna sala na której wysoko nad piękną, marmurową posadzką, w powietrzu unosiło się 12 złotych tronów. Na każdym z nich siedział jeden z Bogów Olimpijskich, a przynajmniej powinien siedzieć, gdy sam Zeus zwołuje naradę. Odyseusz gdy tylko wszedł do sali, padł na kolana przed swoimi Bogami. Na pierwszym tronie siedział największy z Bogów, Zeus. Potężny, umięśniony bardziej niż jakikolwiek człowiek, z długimi, sięgającymi pleców, czarnymi włosami i kontrastującymi z nimi białymi oczami. Ubrany był w fioletową togę i dzierżył w swojej prawej ręce symbol swojej władzy- Piorun, najpotęzniejszą z broni Olimpijczyków. Tuż obok Zeusa siedziała jego żona, Hera, która swoim wyglądam niewiele się różniła od Zeusa. Nie była oczywiście tak umięśniona, była piękną kobietą o smukłej talii, ubraną w piękną, ozdobioną setką najróżniejszych świecidełek suknie. Podobnie jak jej małżonek miała jednak długie czarne włosy i białe oczy. Na kolejnym tronie spoczywała bogini którą Odyseusz wielbił ponad wszystkich obecnych w Pałacu. Atena była Boginią o krótkich, brązowych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru. Ubrana była w białą, grubą szatę i hoplicki hełm, z swej lewej dłoni zaś trzymała Egidę, swoją boską, stworzoną ze skóry kozy tarczę. Na czwarty tron Odyseusz zawsze starał się nie patrzeć, bojąc się że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi i odleci w stronę Bogini miłości. Zajmująca czwarty tron Afrodyta była zdecydowanie najpiękniejszą ze wszystkich Bogiń. Bogini Miłości była blondynką o niesamowicie długich, sięgających pięt włosach, bladej, przypominającej marmur skórze i błękitnych niczym morze oczach. Nie była ubrana w nic- kompletnie naga Bogini skrywała te najbardziej przez innych porządane części ciała za swoimi włosami. Zapewne niejeden wojownik oddałby duszę za nożyczki i kilka sekund sam na sam z Boginią. Piąty tron, należący niegdyś do Apolla, zajmował teraz Hades. Bóg Umarłych był chudy, wiecznie przygarbiony i miał podkrążone oczy w których odbijało się światło ognii Tartaru. Ubrany był w czarno-niebieską szatę. Reszta Bogów była poza zasięgiem wzroku Odyseusza, wiedział jednak z kim ma do czynienia. Na dlaszych tronach siedzieli kolejno: Artemida, Hefajstos, Posejdon, Ares, Demeter, Dionizos, Hermes i Hestia. 12 najważniejszych Bogów Olimpijskich. Obecność jednego potrafiła odebrać człowiekowi zdrowe zmysły i Odyseusz sam się sobie dziwił, jakim cudem był w stanie wytrzymać w obecności ich wszystkich. - Odyseuszu, jak twe zadanie?- spytał Zeus. Jego głos był głęboki, władczy i potężny. Wojownik oddychał bardzo powoli, zrobiło mu się nagle sucho w gardle. Cholera, po raz setny tutaj klękał a nadal nie mógł się opanować. - Mój...panie...- Odyseusz w końcu opanował się na tyle żeby móc mówić.- Wsparty przez Boską Atenę i Wszechmocnego Hadesa zdołałem odbić Pola Elizejskie z rąk Wschodnich. - Nareszcie.- syknęła Hera. W jej głosie można było wyczuć pogardę dla swego przedmówcy. Odyseusz westchnął. Wiedział dlaczego Matka Bogów nim gardziła- to właśnie jego zadaniem była obrona miejsca w Hadesie do którego wracały duszę poległych wojowników. To właśnie on nie zdołał obronić Pól Elizejskich przed niespodziewaną ofensywą wojsk Wschodnich. I to przez jego niekompetencję odbicie tak ważnego terenu zajeło 20 lat. Grek zaklnął w duchu. Przez tyle lat Wschodni mieli kontrolę nad miejscem gdzie wracały dusze wojowników, spalając je i niszcząc doszczętnie. Co prawda Wszechmocny Hades kierował je w inne rejony swego królestwa, jednak nawet on nie mógł ocalić wszystkich. - Matka chyba raczyła zapomnieć, że nawet my nie mogliśmy wypędzić naszych przeciwników z Pól.- odezwała się Atena. Ton jej głosu był elegancki, subtelny a przy tym stanowczy.- Królowi Itaki należy się nasza wdzięczność, nie pogarda. Odyseusz był wdzięczny swojej patronce za to że się za nim wstawiła, nadal jednak czuł się winny za taki obrót wydarzeń. Mimo że nieudane szturmy na Pola prowadzili już Ares i Hades. - Mrrr...Atena ma rację matko, nasz Heros zasłużył tylko i wyłącznie na pochwałę.- odezwała się Afrodyta. Jej piękny, słodki głos wpływał na każdą część jego jestectwa, sprawiał że chciał się unieść, paść przed Boginią Miłości. Odyseuszowi przez myśl przeszło, że swoje pragnienie mógłby zaspokoić między udami Bogini, ze wstydem jednak wyzbył się tej myśli. - Dobrze, zostawmy to!- zakrzyknął Posejdon swoim donośnym głosem.- Użyczyłem wam swojej elity, chcę wiedzieć zatem jak przebiegły walki w Flegetonie. Podobno jeden ze Wschodnich zdołał uwolnić duszę nieposłusznych nam szaleńców! - T...tak, Panie, to prawda.- powiedział Odyseusz.- Herkus Monte, ten Barbarzyńca zdołał uwolnić dusze z jednej z rzek Hadesu. Narobiły nam sporo problemów, kupiły Wschodnim czas na ucieczkę. Niemniej zdołaliśmy ich uwięzić tam gdzie ich miejsce. - Skoro tę sprawę mamy już załatwioną, muszę was poinformować o strasznej tragedii, jaka miała miejsce w czasie niedawnej bitwy.- powiedział Zeus a w jego głosie słychać było głęboki żal.- Ares nie żyje. Odyseusz poczuł jak staje mu serce. Jeden z 12 Bogów zginął, został zabity. Taka sytuacja miała już miejsce stulecia temu- gdy Asgard dogorywał a Apollo rzucił się na Sutra, Asgardiańskiego Boga Ognia. Walka pomiędzy nimi trwała godzinami, ktokolwiek kto próbował się do nich zbliżyć kończył marnie, sama aura walczących ze sobą nawzajem bóstw potrafiła zabić. W końcu jednak Sutr wyprowadził potężny cios, który nie tylko spopielił ciało Patrona Muz, ale i zniszczył jego duszę. Kto by pomyślał że taka sytuacja może się powtórzyć i że ktoś może być w stanie zabić Aresa, Boga Wojny! - Kto?- spytała Artemida, a gorycz w jej głosie była wyczuwalna dla każdego z Sali. - Nowo-przybyły.- powiedziała Atena, zaskakując tym wszystkich obecnych, nawet Zeusa.- On zabił cielesną powłokę Aresa, jego dusza natomiast wróciła na Pola Elizejskie, gdzie smok Fafnir spalił jego duszę. Odyseusz złapał się za głowę. Sam Bóg Wojny został pokonany, ostatecznie zabity. I nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby Król Itaki zdołał odbić te ważną część Hadesu wcześniej. W opinii Odyseusza, to wszystko była jego wina. Opinię te podzielała Hera, wpatrująca się w wojownika z nienawiścią. Matka Bogów miała dopilnować, żeby Odyseusz za to zapłacił. Wyraj Jeśli komukolwiek byłoby kiedykolwiek dane przenieść sie z Pałacu Zeusa wprost do siedziby Bogów Wschodu, przeżyłby zapewne rozczarowanie. Bogowie wielibeni głównie przez lud Słowian urzędowali w wielkiej, wieży, zbudowanej z drewna z Drzewa Kosmicznego i skał z Góry Ślęży, pozbawionej typowego dla Olimpijczyków przepychu. Była ona stworzona tak, by być jak najbardziej użyteczna: umieszczona na samym szczycie Axis Mundi by było z niej widać cały Wyraj, otoczona przez światło samych gwiazd by nikt nie mógł na nią patrzeć dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund. Również wnętrze pozbawione było zbędnych dodatków, korytarze były szerokie i puste, tak by nie rozpraszały żadnego z zaproszonych tutaj wojów. Od czasu do czasu na jednej ze ścian wywieszone były bronie podpisane krwią przez wojowników którzy najbardziej przypodobali się swoim Bogom. Był to oczywiście największy z możliwych zaszczytów i wojownicy dwoili się i troili w czasie bitwy byleby zasłużyć na taki zaszczyt. Odpowiednikiem Sali Tronowej była tutaj jadalnia. Najważniejsi spośród Wschodnich Bogów zasiadali razem przy biesiadnym stole, dyskutując ze sobą nawzajem i pożerając przy tym zaporowe ilości jedzenia. Marco patrzył na Bogów nieco zmieszany. Wyobrażał sobie że takie istoty będą miały trochę więcej....kultury? - No więc, bracia, oto nowo-przybyły!- zakrzyknął Jarowit, wskazując trzymanym w prawej ręce udkiem kurczaka na Marco. Oczy wszystkich obecnych Bogów zwróciły się w stronę człowieka. Przed Marco siedziała istota o czterech głowach, każdej zwróconej w inną stronę świata. Każda z głów wyglądała w sumie tak samo, miała długą, sięgającą splotu słonecznego brodę, wąsy i włosy. Każda z głów miała jednak inny kolor owłosienia- ta zwrócona ku Marco była blondynem, kolejna brunetem, owłosienie następnej było brązowe a ostatniej, białe. Istota, podobnie jak wszystkie inne, ubrana była w średniowieczny, typowo plemienny, strój wojskowy. - Nie wygląda jakoś specjalnie.- odezwała się pierwsza głowa bóstwa. Miała głęboki, potężny głos. - Pozory bywają nieraz mylące, ja.- powiedziała druga głowa, mówiąca tym samym głosem co poprzednia. -''' Niemniej muszisz sobie przyznać, ja, że ciężko uwierzyć że tak małe stworzenie dokonało czegoś tak znaczącego.'- odezwała sie trzecia głowa. - 'Pokażecie mi go wreszcie, my?-''' spytała czwarta głowa, zwrócona tak że nie była w stanie dostrzec nowo-przybyłego. Wtem nagle jedna z istot wstała zza stołu i stanęła przed Marco. Przerastała go co najmniej pięciokrotnie. Pod pewnym względem przypominała archeologowi Domownika- podobnie jak on miała długą, bujną sierść, długie palce i pazury. Był jednak od niego większy, sierść znajdowała się jedynie na jego nogach, między udami, rękach, plecach i głowie. Co więcej, sierść nie była czarna a ciemno-zielona a na głowie istoty umiejscowiony był szereg rogów, przypominających te posiadane przez łosie. Ponad to, stworzenie było o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne czy Domownik- aura śmierci była od niego doskonale wyczuwalna. - Czy to prawda, to co opowiadał o tobie Jarowit, człowieku?- spytała isota. Marco wydawało się, że z jej gardła wdobywa się szereg różnych głosów.- Świętowit zachwyca się tobą teraz, bo twierdzi, że zabiłeś Aresa. To prawda? Marco głośno połknął ślinę. Dopiero teraz doszło do niego, czego dokonał. Ares był greckim Bogiem Wojny, prawdopodobnie jedną z najpotężniejszych istot pantenonu Hellady. Fakt że niepozorny archeolog z Włoch zdołał czegoś takiego dokonać....Marco kręciło się lekko w głowie. - T..tak.- wydukał Marco. Istota usmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, jednak jej oczy wyrażały podejrzliwość. - Weles, onieśmielasz go.- powiedział Jarowit, chcąc oderwać Boga Magii i Umarłych od nowo-przybyłego. Bóg jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił i nadal stał przed Włochem. - Jak?- spytał Weles.- Jak pozbawiłeś życia Boga, istotę którą można dźgać bez przerwy tysiącem najlepszych mieczy i nie uzyskać nawet zadrapania? Jakim cudem tego dokonałeś. Archeolog spojrzał na Jarowita. Słowiański Bóg wojny trzymał w swoich dłoniach jego pistolet, który w palcach Boga wydawał się mały niczym patyczek od loda. - Przy pomocy tego.- powiedział Jarowit pokazując broń.- Przy pomocy urządzenia dzięki któremu zakończymy tę wojnę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Axis Mundi